


Of Brothers Unspoken Of

by mydetheturk



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jim, stay away from my brother,” Sebastian says one day, and Jim is instantly intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Brothers Unspoken Of

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these people. I kept seeing the "Q is a Holmes" thing floating around and decided to go my own way with it.

“Jim, stay away from my brother,” Sebastian says one day, and Jim is instantly intrigued. He knows about Sebastian’s plethora of sisters, has met his terrifyingly beautiful mother, and his Grandmother – the Matriarch of the Clan – was a formidable woman, even for her age.

Jim didn’t know Sebastian had a brother.

~~

Putting the incident to the back of his mind, Jim gleefully ruled the Underworld, taking care to stay out of the areas Sebastian has qualms with. (Despite being raised in London, Sebastian is still so very _Scottish_ and very, very little unnerves Sebastian’s ever-lasting calm.) Enough time passes that Jim actually _does_ forget the little comment, but then, as per the norm, everything goes cockeyed and Jim finds himself with his back against a wall and gun against his temple that he doesn’t recognize. There’s blood dripping into his eyes from a cut somewhere along his hairline that he’s not entirely certain how he got.

Then Jim hears Sebastian’s far, far too familiar rumble, the one that only tainted his voice when he was speaking about his estranged father. “James. Remove your gun and I won’t have to shoot you.” Jim decides to take this moment to shift enough to look at his gun-toting would-be killer and is shocked by the similarities he sees. Icy-blue eyes, a shorter build – like a swimmer rather than a runner – and the same shock of dirty blond above a face that was wrinkle-lined too soon.

“Sebastian.” James’s voice was amiable, but Sebastian was having none of it.

Sebastian cocked the pistol in his hand. “James, remove your gun from my boss, _now._ ” Jim recognized both the tone and the slight burr to Sebastian’s voice – there were times when Sebastian scared Jim, just a little.

It appeared that James recognized the tone as well, for the handgun against Jim’s temple was suddenly gone, though the smell of gunpowder and cigarettes wasn’t. Sliding toward Sebastian, Jim gave his almost-assassin a once-over. James was decked in what appeared to be an expensive suit and yet it also seemed that it would flow perfectly. Government then, not a random assassin.

Jim was just making up his mind to discover who “James” was when the man nodded once, uncocking his handgun and putting a finger to his ear, speaking into a microphone. “Q, take James Moriarty from the books. I would never hear the end of it from his guard tiger if one of ours killed him.” James cocks his head at someone on the other end. “You don’t know him the way I do, trust me on this.” Then he makes the face that Jim loves forcing Sebastian to make – a slightly irritated scowl, blended perfectly with displeased amusement. “Sebastian, until Christmas.” Sebastian growls in return and that’s when Jim gets it.

This was Sebastian’s brother, the man he told Jim to stay away from. Jim sees why Sebastian doesn’t talk about him, but he still doesn’t know why Sebastian mentioned him off hand that one afternoon.

It’s not until later that he gets that Sebastian’s brother is part of MI6 and that Jim actually survived an encounter with James Bond and walked away from it.


End file.
